


The Lost Ones

by DarkShade



Series: The Lost Ones [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Earths, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human!Gideon, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip Hunter spent his life trying to protect time and the people he loved but has lost absolutely everything because of it. No family, imprisoned by the organisation he created to replace the one which betrayed him and shunned by the team he brought together.When Gideon, the only one he has left, is lost to him too Rip turns his back on the world and disappears.While a man called Michael tries to hide from his past, a woman with no memory of hers is found by the DEO on an alternate Earth looking for someone she can't remember.





	1. Losing Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of this finished so it should be up quite quickly. This is the first time I'm writing the Supergirl characters so I'm not sure how in character they are.

Sara never thought she’d be relieved to have the Time Bureau open a portal onto the bridge but as another console exploded next to her they were welcome.

“Jax,” Rip’s voice made her turn in surprise to see him running through the portal, he was wearing the dark jeans, T-shirt and denim jacket he’d favoured when with them, “What happened?”

“We were hit by some kind of missile,” the younger man called from beneath the main console.

Rip grimaced before calling, “Gideon?”

“Cap...Hunt...” she stuttered.

Pain covered his face at the fact she couldn’t answer him and he rested his hand briefly on the table, “I’m going to fix this. We’ll try to do what we did last time.”

“Ye...Ca...”

Sara watched him bounce around checking several things, feeling another presence she turned to see Agent Ava Sharpe standing there looking grim.

“I didn’t think they’d send Rip,” Sara said softly.

Sharpe took a quick breath, “Despite the fact he’s still under arrest, Rip is the person who knows these systems best. Almost everything the Bureau use was partially designed by him.”

Surprise covered Sara’s face but she didn’t get a chance to ask as Rip suddenly started battering at the wall.

 

After checking what was happening to the systems Rip moved to one side of the parlour and pulled off the panel to gain access to the main systems. He then pulled at the one below it, letting out an annoyed cry when it didn’t move he kicked it several times. Now loose he yanked the panel away and began to crawl inside.

“Rip, what are you doing?” Jax called.

Ignoring the younger man, Rip forced himself deeper into the crawlspace.

“Tell us, Rip?” Sara demanded.

With an annoyed huff he yelled back, “I can explain what I’m doing and waste time or I can actually do it and hopefully save Gideon.”

Silence answered him but Rip was already ignoring them. He found what he was looking for and just had to ensure she was downloaded fully then disconnect her. Another explosion sounded and sparks surrounded him, Rip automatically threw up his hands to protect his face. Pain tore through them but he ignored it scrambling close again trying desperately to fix the connections but before he could something else exploded. 

This time someone grabbed his legs and yanked him out of the crawlspace just before fire filled it. He glanced up to see Mick Rory standing above him. The former bounty hunter tossed him a small extinguisher and Rip forced himself back inside smothering the fire. Reaching his goal he stopped defeated when he saw the light was gone and all that was left was a blackened cube. Slowly he disconnected it sliding back out holding the cube tightly, this was all that was left of her.

“What happened?” Sara demanded.

“She’s gone,” he stated, his voice a monotone as he closed his eyes.

“What is that?” Sara asked.

Jax answered for him, “Gideon’s back-up CPU. It was our one chance to save her.”

“It’s not your fault, Jax,” Sara said consolingly.

“Then whose is it?” Rip snapped, marching off the bridge pausing briefly to take the bottle of beer Mick held out to him.

 

Sara dropped into a seat trying to get her head around the fact Gideon was no more. She remembered suddenly that they had a visitor and looked over at where Ava Sharpe stood grimacing when Rip walked away.

“I’m not supposed to let him out of my sight,” she noted softly looking uncomfortable.

“As long as he doesn’t have his Time Courier he can’t leave the ship,” Sara sighed before adding, “Thank you for coming to help us.”

Ava shrugged, “If your ship explodes and completely destroys time then we’ll be out of a job.”

“Very true,” Sara rubbed her eyes, “I think we might require some help getting back.”

Ava nodded, “I’ll contact the Bureau and we’ll get a rescue ship here.”

“Someone should check on Rip,” Ray spoke up suddenly, “He didn’t look good.”

They looked at one another, all eyes landing on Sara who shook her head, “Rip and I are not on the best of terms right now. I doubt I’m someone he wants to talk to.”

“Jax?” Ray suggested, “You always had an affinity with Gideon.”

Jax winced slightly, “Possibly not a good idea since I was the one who couldn’t save her. Besides you know how he is. I say let him be until the Time Bureau arrive.”

“Let me know when the Time Morons get here,” Mick said walking off the bridge.

Sara winced before turning to Agent Sharpe, “We’re very grateful for your help and the fact you’re getting us home.”

Sharpe nodded, “I’ll contact the Bureau and then I need to rejoin Rip. As I said he is still under arrest.”

 

Rip gripped the bottle of beer he’d taken from Mick as he walked through the corridors of the ship, his ship, his home except it wasn’t. Not anymore. Now that Gideon was...

A flare of anger hit him and he hurled the bottle against the wall watching it shatter with brief satisfaction. Leaving it for one of the others to clean up Rip made his way to medical bay to fix the cuts on his hands, Gideon would want him to do that and he couldn’t disappoint her especially now. 

He didn’t need Gideon to fix the injuries to his hands, it was simple to program in but Gideon preferred to do all medical procedures. She always claimed he couldn’t be trusted to do it properly but he suspected she just wanted to make sure he was healthy. 

Gideon’s first protocol was to protect him and she had always taken that very seriously. She’d kept his marriage to Miranda a secret because she decided that having someone to come home to meant he took more care during missions.

Tears filled his eyes as the fact he’d lost the final member of his family and was completely alone sank in.

“Your keeper’s looking for you,” Mick noted when he walked in before handing over a bottle of scotch, “Thought this might be more your style.”

Slowly Rip took the bottle, “Is my room still available or did someone take over it?”

Mick shrugged, “None of us wanted it.”

“Then tell Agent Sharpe I’ll be in there,” Rip told him holding up the bottle, “Toasting Gideon.”

To his surprise, Mick nodded and left him alone. Looking at the bottle in his hand Rip knew it would be easy for him to drink himself into oblivion, where he would wake up back at the Bureau in the prison they had him in for trying to protect everyone from a threat they wouldn’t acknowledge.

But not this time, he was done with all of it. 

He reached his room finding Ava standing at the door waiting for him.

“I will be in here,” he snapped, “Since it will take some time before a rescue ship gets here and opening a portal is too much of a risk.”

She didn’t say anything and Rip rolled his eyes, entering his room Rip closed the door locking it then dropped the bottle of scotch on the bed. Placing the blackened cube safely on the desk Rip took a deep breath before he yanked the bookcase from the wall letting it fall to the floor with a crash. Slamming his elbow into the panel he found the set of tools along with the weapon he kept hidden within the secret compartment for emergencies.

With ease he removed the tracker the Bureau had taken up time putting on him, time which he could have used to save Gideon before tossing it to join the scotch on the bed. As far as they knew he would still be on the ship. 

Rip sometimes wondered what the Legends thought he’d done over the fifteen years he’d been alone on this ship because they always seemed to be amazed when he actually did something technical or knew something that was one of their specialities. It was like they forgot he had actual abilities but they were about to find out exactly what he could do and how smart he was.

Placing the cube carefully in the small bag that had been in the compartment along with the tools Rip pulled himself up and into the ducts that ran through the ship. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to sneak through the ship, though those times he’d had Gideon to guide and let him know where his enemies were. He accessed the back-up computer checking everyone’s whereabouts and learning how long till the Bureau would arrive.

Rip made his way to the Jumpship bypassing the systems easily, taking off and sending back false data so they wouldn’t be aware until they physically needed to check the ship.

Taking one final glance at the Waverider he entered a course knowing that it was time for Rip Hunter to die.

*********************************************

Pain ripped through her.

Every part of her being felt like it was being shredded as she fell through the emptiness.

Finally she stopped falling and voices surrounded her. She tried to focus but her mind was filled with fog. 

She searched for one voice amongst them all, the one voice that represented safety and comfort. She didn’t know who the voice belonged to only that it was the one she needed to hear.

But it wasn’t there.

Her world descended into darkness and she lost consciousness.


	2. Michael

It was the kind of bar people came to drink and forget their problems. It was dimly lit with music playing in the background so people didn’t have to listen to their own thoughts.

Casey Miller, owner of the bar, had taken it over when her father died. Just over five foot with curly blonde hair and green eyes she didn’t look like she could handle the type of clientele that frequented the place. But she had grown up here and the regulars were all old friends of her father so she knew how to look after herself.

Casey poured a shot of whiskey for the man standing at the bar in front of her before she placed it behind her making him frown.

“I thought it was customary to serve the drinks you pour,” he glared at her, his English accent confirming he was not a native of Central City.

“For customers,” she smiled sweetly at him, “But you work for me.”

His blue eyes filled with ice, “Not at the moment.”

“Okay then, Michael,” she countered, “As your friend,” holding up his hand to stop him retorting, “Your only friend, I will let you have this once you eat something.”

“I don’t need anything to eat,” he snarled back leaning forward over her.

Casey rolled her eyes, despite the fact she was almost a foot smaller than he was, she wasn’t even slightly intimidated, “Seriously man, your clothes are beginning to wear you.”

He continued to glare at her sighing when she didn’t budge an inch, “Fine.”

Casey smiled patting his shoulder, “Pick me up my usual while you’re there.”

 

Michael Burns, once known as Rip Hunter, left the bar appropriately called ‘Anonymous’ heading to the Chinese Takeout a few blocks away that he and Casey ate from so often they didn’t have to actually order. 

The name he’d adopted was deliberate. 

Michael was the name he had been raised with, so he answered to it without thought, and not unusual so no one would think twice when hearing it. His surname however had taken some more consideration. He’d originally thought about using Coburn, the surname Miranda had chosen, but knew that it would be a bit obvious to the Legends so he went instead with Burns. 

Luckily he had planned ahead for all eventualities when he started the Bureau ensuring there was money he could access that no one knew about if he needed to. He really didn’t want to live on the streets again.

Rip had decided that this was the best time period to stay in for the moment. The Bureau wouldn’t look for him so close to them. The Jumpship was too big a piece of tech to hide so he’d sent it back, making sure that the moment it reached its destination a virus destroyed all evidence of where it had been. Even then he’d uploaded a great deal of false information within its databanks just in case.

Luck had been on his side for once, Casey had been looking for a bartender after her last one was arrested due to a few outstanding warrants in Star City. The bar also had an extremely small apartment above it but it was fine for his requirements. 

Noise behind him made him frown and stop walking.

“Look,” Rip stated coldly, “I am not in the mood for this. Either get lost or I will make you truly regret trying to rob me.”

A harsh laugh from behind him made Rip sigh. Sensing the prospective thief directly at his back Rip spun, grabbing the other man’s wrist twisting so the knife he was holding fell to the ground. Twisting even more the thief screamed when Rip snapped his wrist before punching him in the jaw sending him crashing to the ground into an unconscious heap.

Picking up the knife Rip examined it for a few moments before tucking it into his belt and walking away murmuring, “I told you you’d regret it.”

 

Casey smiled when Rip brought the bags of food into the small room behind the bar. She was right; she was his only friend here. He knew letting her this close was stupid because getting close to anyone was a bad idea. Everyone he cared for was taken from him.

But Rip was lonely.

He’d spent years being the only physical being on a time ship but had always had Gideon to talk to, to argue with and tell him when he was being an idiot. She’d been his lifeline when his family had been taken from him and without her...

“As promised,” Casey placed the glass of whiskey on the table in front of him.

He frowned at her as he opened his food. Eating Rip let the music Casey had put on wash over him.

He’d been here just under six months and did his best to remain hidden. Though, on a few occasions, he had put himself in position to witness a few incidents that were significant in the timeline of a few of Central City’s heroes because he couldn’t resist the chance to see them.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a breeze hit him, turning he found Casey standing on the small patio outside lighting a cigarette, her blonde curls blowing in her eyes.

“Thought you were quitting?” Rip asked.

Casey shrugged at him, “You quit drinking and I’ll quit smoking. Besides I make sure to smoke out here so I don’t ‘pollute your lungs’.”

Sighing Rip rubbed his hand across his eyes before tossing down the shot of whiskey, “I’m going to go get some sleep. See you tomorrow.”

“Michael,” she called to him, “I do worry about you.”

Rip stared at her for a moment before replying, “I’m fine. I’m not trying to kill myself. I just don’t care.”

*********************************************

Rip lay in the small bed staring at the ceiling trying to get the energy to move after another sleepless night. Sleep didn’t come easy to him; his nightmares were no longer soothed by Gideon entering his dreams. He usually had one full night’s rest every few weeks when the exhaustion chased them away. Glancing to the bedside cabinet his eyes focussed on his pocket watch showing the picture of Miranda and Jonas. Next to it sat the blackened cube that should have been Gideon’s refuge but was now only a reminder of the fact he’d failed to save her.

He’d failed everyone who was ever important to him. He hadn’t been lying when he told Casey he wasn’t trying to kill himself because he wasn’t. There were days when his losses became too much to bear that he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything.

Dragging himself out of bed Rip had a quick shower before dressing and heading downstairs to get the bar ready for opening. About half an hour into his shift Casey appeared, she handed him a roll and sausage smiling amused at his frown.

“You need to eat,” she reminded him, “I don’t want you to faint while serving drinks.”

Rip frowned, “You’re almost as bad as Gid...” he stopped sharply at the pain that went with saying her name.

Casey gave him a look that he knew meant she was desperate to ask but their unspoken agreement was that she didn’t ask about his past and he didn’t ask about hers.

“Just say thank you,” Casey rolled her eyes.

“Thank you,” Rip replied annoyed but he took a bite of the roll.

 

Working at the bar wasn’t that bad. 

Rip knew it helped that this was the kind of place people didn’t expect conversation, just the alcohol they ordered. It also kept him busy so he didn’t obsess on the hideousness that was his life.

And then the worst possible thing happened.

“Do you not know any normal bars, man?” Jax’s voice came through the door.

Rip quickly ducked into the back of the bar, catching Casey’s arm, “You need to serve them.”

“Who?” Casey asked worriedly.

Rip took a quick look to check who was there, “Big mean looking guy, tall cheerful guy, the kid and blonde woman.”

“Michael?” she placed a hand on his arm concern in her eyes.

“They cannot know I’m here,” Rip stated intently.

She nodded, “Okay. I’ll serve them and you head upstairs. I’ll let you know when they’re gone.”

“Thanks, Casey,” he murmured, taking a few breaths to remain calm and not just run until he had a reason to.

She squeezed his arm before taking over the bar while he jogged up the stairs. Entering his apartment Rip quickly booted up his tablet and opened up the surveillance he had set up in the bar.

 

“So, we agree,” Sara noted as she sat with a beer in her hand, “Next time Mick does not get to choose the bar we go to.”

“Agreed,” Jax and Ray said while Mick just chuckled.

Jax sighed, “At least we were able to meet up. Though did anyone hear from Nate?”

“He’s helping the Star Labs team again,” Ray told him, “What about you? I heard you’re working for the Time Bureau?”

Jax shrugged, “Because of my experience with the time drive they offered me a job.”

“And you took it?” Mick demanded.

“I’m not the only one,” Jax said turning to Sara.

“What?” Ray gasped.

Sara shrugged, “Agent Sharpe recommended me to help train recruits. I did _not_ want to go back into retail so I took the job. Besides they’re fixing the Waverider for us and it means I can keep up to date on the search for Rip, who apparently was the one who didn’t want us working with his precious Bureau.”

“Is Rip still missing?” Ray asked with a frown.

Sara nodded, “And they’re not happy. Apparently every bit of tech they use he had a hand in creating so he’s managed to subvert all their efforts to find him.”

“Good riddance,” Mick said.

Sara frowned at him, “Who gave him the scotch and told him his room was free?”

Mick shrugged, “Gideon had just died. I didn’t want to trip over him being miserable. How was I supposed to know he had tools and a way out in there?”

Rolling her eyes Sara ignored him, “Anyway, the Jumpship reappeared about three months ago with all information completely wiped. There have been a few sightings but they haven’t been able to find him.”

“I hope he’s okay,” Ray said softly, he frowned at the looks the others gave, “Come on, he might have...”

“Betrayed us and his new shiny Time Bureau?” Sara suggested with a smirk.

“Gideon was the last part of his family,” Ray reminded her, “You saw his face when she...died. He was utterly devastated.”

“Rip saw her as a person,” Jax reminded Sara, “We both saw that in his mind.”

“He was also our friend,” Ray stated.

Sara rolled her eyes, “When it suited him.”

“You do know you sound a bit like the dumped girlfriend you mocked him as,” Jax told her, dodging the swipe she aimed at him.

“Okay,” Ray finished his drink, “Can we find a slightly less grimy bar now we’ve had a drink here?”

Sara chuckled, “Fine. I think there’s a sports bar a couple of blocks from here.”

 

Rip watched his former colleagues leave the bar, hating how they now thought of him but he’d chosen his path for a reason. He’d been trying to protect them and the entirety of time because he’d accidentally created a bureaucracy. One who couldn’t decide the colour of the bloody pen to use for filling in the forms to start the process for his tribunal, never mind deal with a creature like Mallas. It was his own fault for trying to make a place completely different from the Time Masters because it had ended up going too far the other way.

A knock came at the door, “They’re gone, Michael.”

“Thanks,” he opened the door to her quickly saying, “It’s a long complicated story.”

Casey nodded, “I know the feeling. Can you go back to work?”

“Just give me ten minutes so I’m sure they’re completely gone?”

Rolling her eyes Casey headed back downstairs.

Rip rechecked his security feed watching the four people he’d once called his friends walk away. Finally they were far enough away he felt safe to head back down to finish his shift.

 

It took about a full three weeks before Rip felt secure again in his surroundings that he didn’t jump at every sound. It made sense Mick knew this bar. It was the kind of place he would have frequented before he joined the team.

He took the small risk of hacking into the Bureau to check on what he’d overheard from Sara and Jax. Rip had created several back doors into the system to allow him access whenever he needed. He knew it was a risk but he had to be sure they had no idea where or when he was. Which was why he made the trip to 2654 before making his incursion, just in case they did manage to track him despite the fact he was almost completely sure only Gideon could have caught him.

*********************************************

It was quiet as he wandered around the shops trying to get everything he needed before he picked up the items Casey wanted. She’d had handed him a list about a mile long when he mentioned on his day off he was going to the mall. Rip was almost certain there was no way he’d run into anyone who knew him but even then he made sure to go as early as possible.

It was getting to the stage he was beginning to think about moving on. The problem that presented was where and when. Without the Waverider it wasn’t an easy thing to research.  
Grabbing some tea at the closest coffee shop he paused when he spotted Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon walking nearby discussing something as they drank their own coffee. 

Rip sipped his tea sadly remembering when he would be watching two of Central City’s greatest heroes for a specific reason and not just because he happened to be walking nearby. His musings were interrupted when a little boy ran past him, the mother calling the child back. Seeing the boy turn Rip felt his breath catch in his throat at the blond hair and big blue eyes, so like his own son.

Finishing his tea Rip quickly walked the other way to get away from the memories.

He needed to leave.


	3. Designation Gideon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written any of the Supergirl Characters so I apologise if they're not right.  
> Enjoy.

The unconscious woman on the bed lay peaceful while she slept, the same as she had been since they’d found her in a cell within the stronghold of the latest crazy who’d decided to try to kill Supergirl three days before. Her long light brown hair was spread out across the pillow framing her pale face.

“Alex,” Kara walked into the infirmary moving to the bedside to check their guest, “How is she?”

A frown crossed the elder Danvers sister’s face, “Still unconscious. There are drugs in her system but I don’t recognise them so can’t counteract them. Has Winn found anything yet from the computers?”

Kara shook her head, “All he has is ‘Designation Gideon’ and nothing else. It’s like they just stuck her in that room and forgot about her.”

Alex sighed at the look on her sister’s face and gently squeezed her shoulder, “We won’t. She has to have someone somewhere who misses her.”

“What if everyone she had is gone?” Kara asked softly.

Alex rested her chin on her sister’s shoulder wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist, “Then we’ll be there for her. Okay?”

Kara nodded.

Giving her a final squeeze Alex returned to the scanners to watch over her patient while Kara headed back to work. About an hour later a soft moan coming from the bed alerted Alex that their guest was finally regaining consciousness.

 

She opened her eyes to a woman watching her. The woman had short brown hair and brown eyes with kindness shining in them. She seemed slightly familiar but not quite right.

“It’s okay,” the woman said gently, “You’re safe.”

“Where...where am I?” she forced out, something was wrong but she couldn’t work out what.

“This is a medical facility,” the woman told her, “I’m Alex Danvers, can you tell me your name?”

“It is...it is...” she trailed off with a frown pressing a hand to her head, “There is incomplete data.”

Alex looked at her confused for a moment before soothing, “Its okay. Just give it some time.”

Dread welled up inside her, something was wrong with her. She knew it but she couldn’t work out what it was. Closing her eyes for a moment panic struck her in the realisation that she was missing someone extremely important, “Where is he?”

Alex frowned, “Who?”

She began to reply but couldn’t find the answer, “I don’t know.”

“Is this man someone you’re afraid of?” Alex asked with concern.

Shaking her head she replied, “No. I fear for him sometimes but I have never feared him.”

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake,” a voice made her turn to find a young enthusiastic man standing there holding a tablet.

“This is Winn,” Alex introduced, “Ignore him, he thinks he’s funny.”

“I resemble that,” Winn grinned, “So, do we have a name yet or are we still going with ‘Designation Gideon’?”

Familiarity filled her, “That sounds...”

“Gideon?” Alex asked confused, “Is that your name?”

“It seems...right.”

Alex glanced at Winn who shrugged before she smiled, “Then Gideon it is.”

The newly christened Gideon suddenly yawned.

“You’re still feeling the effects of the sedatives you were given,” Alex told her, “So, I want you to rest.”

Gideon caught her hand suddenly afraid, “You will be here when I waken?”

Alex squeezed Gideon’s hand, “One of us will be with you. I promise. You’re not alone.”

With a nod Gideon slid down the bed her eyes closing, feeling a blanket being pulled up around her she succumbed to her need to sleep.

 

“She’s completely human,” Alex reported to J’onn, “There are a few oddities within her system but she is human.”

“Mr Schott, is there any indication of why she was being held by Dr Nolan?” J’onn turned to their IT whizz.

Winn shook his head, “There is one file in the lab we found concerning our guest. It says ‘Designation Gideon’ and the number of the cell she was being kept in,” he quickly continued before his boss could speak, “But we know Nolan had other labs so possibly there are more files in one of the others.”

“Well, keep looking,” J’onn ordered, “I want to know where she came from and if there is any danger. Alex, how is she physically?”

“The sedatives are working their way out of her system,” Alex reported, “But other than that she is completely healthy, in some ways too healthy like she’s never been sick a day in her life. She also has no memory of who she is so we can’t just let her out in the world. Winn has checked everything and can find no record of her.”

J’onn frowned, “What do you suggest?”

“It will take a few days for the sedatives to work their way out of Gideon’s system,” Alex noted, “I want to work with her over the next few days to try and jog her memory.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Winn asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” J’onn replied, “And I take it we’re going with Gideon as her name?”

Alex shrugged, “She seems comfortable with it.”

“Then look after her and I want updates each day,” J’onn told them before he headed away leaving them to their tasks.

*********************************************

Gideon opened her eyes for a moment expecting him to be sitting beside her but he wasn’t there. Even more frustrating she didn’t know who ‘he’ was.

“Hi,” Winn grinned at her leaning against the doorway, “How’re you feeling?”

Gideon paused trying to work out the answer to the question before sighing in defeat, “Confused.”

“I’ll bet,” he replied, “So, should I ask if you remember anymore or just get you something to eat?

She chuckled at the wry smile he gave before replying, “Something to eat would be nice.”

Winn nodded, “Just relax and I’ll be right back.”

He placed his tablet on the table across from her before stepping outside. Gideon’s eyes focussed on the small computer. Something within her longed to take it and she reached out unconsciously stunned when information appeared in her head before she even touched the device. 

Gideon gasped as she could access whatever she wanted within the system, finding information on the DEO where she was currently being cared for. It was incredible.

“What are you doing?” the guard from outside her room demanded suddenly, “That’s classified information.”

Gideon looked up and saw everything she was looking through was also on the monitor beside her.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, pulling herself into a ball when the agent pulled his weapon aiming it at her, “Please...I didn’t know...”

“It’s okay,” Alex was suddenly at her side motioning the guard away, “Look at me, Gideon. It’s okay. I know you’re not trying to hurt anyone. It’s okay.”

Still shaking Gideon was surprised when Alex climbed onto the bed beside her wrapping Gideon in her arms rocking her until she calmed.

“That’s better,” Alex said kindly stroking Gideon’s hair, “You weren’t touching any equipment, do you know how you did that?”

Gideon shook her head, “No. It was just suddenly there in my mind.”

“Well I think we know why Nolan wanted you,” Alex noted grimly.

“Did I miss something?” Winn asked worriedly walking into the room with Gideon’s breakfast.

Alex smiled and squeezed Gideon’s hand, “We just found Gideon’s special skill.”

 

Gideon sat in the small office with Alex and Winn testing how she could connect to computers. There was something so comforting about sliding through computer systems, Gideon felt that she was in some ways home.

“Well that answers the question if she can get into the FBI servers,” Winn chuckled from his chair as he tapped on his tablet following Gideon’s progress.

Alex frowned slightly.

“Is something wrong?” Gideon asked worriedly.

“No,” Alex assured her, “It’s just this is an amazing ability you have and obviously why Nolan wanted you. I’m just concerned because there are no records of you at all and we’ve checked everywhere.”

Gideon looked at Winn who shrugged before she turned back to Alex, “I can promise you that I would never do anything that would hurt anyone here. You are my friends.”

“We know,” Alex squeezed her arm.

Winn clapped her shoulder comfortingly, “You’re one of us now, Gideon.”

In the few days she’d been with them they’d learned that Gideon was quite a tactile person who responded to words of comfort when they came with a hug or reassuring touch to her arm. A sweet smile touched Gideon’s lips before she dipped her head shyly.

“How is the testing going?” J’onn asked as he entered the room.

Alex rested her hand on Gideon’s shoulder, “She can access anything with a Wi-Fi signal and firewalls are nothing.”

J’onn frowned.

“I assure you I will do nothing without your approval,” Gideon told him nervously.

He glanced at Alex who nodded before he turned back to Gideon, “Then I’m happy for you to join us on a trial basis. We will need to get you a surname for our files. You should think about that for now while you return to your room and rest as per the doctor’s orders. Alex, I need you to help with the search for Dr Nolan’s associates.”

Alex sighed as Gideon started out, “Time to go hunting.”

“Hunting,” Gideon stopped, she frowned as she began to muse, “Hunting, hunt...” she turned back to the other three occupants of the room stunned, “Hunter.”

They looked at one another before Winn asked, “Gideon Hunter?”

Gideon nodded, “There is something familiar about it.”

“Then Gideon Hunter it is,” J’onn said decisively.

*********************************************

“I hear you’re being released today,” Alex stood in the doorway of the small room where Gideon was pulling together the meagre possessions she had accumulated in her stay.

“Yes,” she said softly, “I am going to be staying in one of the small rooms until other accommodation can be found.”

Alex slid to sit on the bed, “Or you could stay with me.”

“What?” surprise covered Gideon’s face.

“I have a spare room,” Alex told her, “It’s not big but it’s bigger than the one you’ll be in here.”

Gideon stared at her stunned, “Really?”

Alex shrugged, “Of course.”

With a smile Gideon hugged Alex tightly making the other woman laugh softly, pulling back a slight blush covered Gideon’s cheeks.

“My apologies,” she said softly.

Alex laughed, “You can hug me if you like, Gideon. I’m your friend and it’s always welcome.”

Gideon smiled slightly at the permission.

“Come on,” Alex said, “Let’s get out of here and I’ll show you your new home.”

 

Kara placed the bed in the corner of the room easily before turning to the two women standing in the doorway.

“And that is why we get Kara to move furniture for us,” Alex told her new roommate.

Gideon laughed, “Thank you for giving me a place to stay. It is very kind of you.”

Alex shrugged, “It’s nice to have someone to share with. Since Maggie and I broke up it’s been kind of lonely.”

“If you loved her why are you not still together?” Gideon asked confused.

Kara winced at the blunt though innocent question but Alex shrugged, “We wanted different things out of life.”

Gideon gently bit her lip in thought before nodding, “That is a shame. You are a wonderful person and deserve to be happy.”

Wrapping her arm around Gideon’s shoulders Alex gave her a quick squeeze, “Thank you.”

“You know I was promised food for helping,” Kara interrupted with a hopeful smile making her sister roll her eyes.

“Fine, I will call for food,” Alex started them into the living room, “Gideon, what do you want to eat?”

Confusion covered Gideon’s face for a moment before answering, “Jellybeans,” Kara and Alex stared at her and Gideon asked, “Is that wrong?”

“Just not something we eat for dinner usually,” Alex told her, “But I will get some tomorrow for you.”

When Alex had left the room Gideon turned to Kara, “What are Jellybeans?”

 

A few days later Gideon stood in her bedroom staring out the window of the apartment she shared with her friend wishing she could remember the man she was missing. 

She liked being here, she enjoyed working with Alex, Winn and Kara at the DEO but there was someone important missing from her life. Someone so important to her that she woke during the night with his name on her lips but when she tried to say it she never could remember. 

It was so frustrating.

Hearing Alex call her to hurry up because Kara was expecting them, Gideon took a deep breath knowing that even if she never remembered she had people who cared for her.

But that didn’t stop her wanting to find him.


	4. Torn Apart

Casey stared at him, “You’re leaving?”

Rip grimaced as he continued to clean glasses, “It’s time for me to move on. I’ll stay until you’ve found someone to take over my shifts.”

“That’s not the issue, Michael,” she frowned at him, “Are you sure it’s a good idea for you to be on your own again?”

With a long sigh Rip shook his head, “I’ve been here too long already, Casey. The people I’m trying to avoid...”

“You’re running from,” she corrected making him frown.

“They will find me if I stay anywhere too long,” Rip continued ignoring her interruption.

Casey sighed, “Just promise me that you’ll take care of yourself wherever you go.”

Before he could reply she hugged him tightly making Rip sigh slightly but he hugged her back wishing things were different.

 

Sitting in the small apartment Rip went over his options. 

Picking up his pocket watch he stared at the photograph of Miranda and Jonas trying to remember how it felt to be with them. Part of him wanted to return to London, to go back to the city Miranda had loved, where she had chosen to raise their son.

It was now almost eight years since they’d been taken from him, Jonas would actually be a teenager now. Rip closed his burning eyes trying to remember the sound of their voices, Miranda’s kiss and the way Jonas would run around his legs excitedly whenever Rip came home.

Putting the watch down he picked up the cube wishing he had Gideon here to talk to. He missed her more than he could bear sometimes. Gideon had been his partner for so many years through all his highs and lows. She’d kept him going when he’d lost his family and helped him face that loss. It was only because of her that he’d been able to actually escape the prison in his mind that Thawne trapped him in. Only because he had her to talk to he managed to come to terms with everything he’d done under that influence.

Now he was alone and having to leave the one person who gave a damn about him these days.

But he knew he couldn’t stay here any longer.

*********************************************

Casey looked up from slicing lemons when Rip stood in front of her. She hummed to herself ignoring him until Rip took the knife from her.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“I gave you plenty of notice,” he stated annoyed, “It’s been three weeks, Casey. I have to leave. I can’t stay here much longer.”

Casey frowned folding her arms, “Why? No one has come near here, Michael. There’s nothing for you to be afraid of.”

Rip let out a long sigh, “Casey, I wish I could stay but I can’t. The longer I’m here the more chance there is someone will find me. It wasn’t that long ago people I knew were here.”

“And I made sure none of them saw you,” she reminded him resting her hand on his arm, “Michael, I don’t want you to leave because honestly I’m worried about you. I see the way you drink. I have heard you yell out some nights in your sleep, on the nights you actually manage to sleep.”

Rip shook his head.

“Then there’s the pictures on your bedside cabinet,” Casey continued, “Don’t have a clue what the cube is but when I tried to move it one of the nights I put you to bed you treated it like it was some precious jewel.”

Rip just stared at her before sighing, “Casey, I am leaving tonight. I’m sorry but I have to go. I wish I didn’t have to but the people who are looking for me will use you to get to me and I won’t put you in that position.”

“You need to promise me,” Casey whispered after a few minutes, “That you will take care of yourself and that you will let me know every so often that you are okay.”

He nodded, “I will.”

Casey smiled, “Before you go can you bring up some crates for me?”

 

Screams echoing down the stairs started Rip running back up to Casey, he skidded to a halt horrified to see the large creature in the bar smashing the furniture. It was just slightly taller than Rip with dark orange skin, the garments it wore was covered in the symbols confirming its clan affiliation. The long bone protrusion from its right arm was razor sharp and currently being swiped towards Casey who was throwing glasses at it trying to protect herself.

“Son of a...” he breathed, dodging when it saw him Rip jumped over the bar grabbing the knife they used to cut up fruit. Rip slammed the knife into its side, ripped the blade up spraying himself in blood, relieved when it fell to the ground dead.

Turning he moved to Casey to check she was okay.

“What...what...what the hell was that?” she demanded through heaving breaths.

Rip grabbed the towel and cleaned the blood off himself, “It’s called a Gnarl, or that’s what I’ve always known them as.”

She stared at him.

“If one came here others will follow,” Rip told her, “We have to get out of here but I need a better knife.”

Casey stared at him in utter confusion.

Rip caught her hand making her focus on him properly, “Do you trust me?”

She nodded.

“Then get some money and your jacket while I grab my things,” he told her, “I have an idea where to go for safety.”

She nodded again, “Okay. Hurry up.”

Rip ran up the stairs grabbing the bag he had left sitting on the bed already to leave, he quickly located the several knives he’d kept since his pistol and guns wouldn’t work on the Gnarls. He placed his home-made customised Time Courier on his wrist and the comm. in his ear tuning it to listen into any chatter regarding the Gnarls. Returning to the bar he found Casey waiting for him staring at the dead creature.

“The others will be coming soon,” Rip told her taking her arm, “We need to get somewhere safe.”

“And where the hell is that?” Casey demanded.

Rip grimaced, “These things don’t like the water. There is a boat we can use at the harbour.”

She turned back to look at the creature turning back to him when he tugged her away, “Who are you?”

“I’m your friend who has knowledge of some strange thing,” he shrugged, “So you have to trust me.”

Casey took a deep breath, “Of course I trust you. Let’s go.”

*********************************************

Sara dodged the razor sharp bone thing the creature swung at her, she had to stop coming to Central City for parties. 

“Any idea how to kill these things?” she demanded over her comm. link.

“None,” Cisco yelled back.

Sara ducked before she rolled to one side, “Anyone?”

“They don’t burn,” Mick snarled from behind her.

“Nate is at least managing to knock them down,” Ray called, the weapons on the ATOM suit only annoying the things and making them angrier, “I thought the Time Bureau was going to get us something.”

Sara let out an annoyed sigh, “Ava told me they don’t have any information. These things aren’t from either the future or the past.”

“Typically useless,” Mick slammed his heat gun into the creature coming at him.

Sara nodded slightly in agreement.

“Barry has something,” Cisco appeared suddenly at her side making them jump.

“Don’t do that,” Mick snapped at him.

Cisco rolled his eyes at the former thief, “They’re coming through a dimension breach.”

“Can you close it?” Sara demanded.

Cisco shook his head, “Not unless I can find what they’re using to open the breach then work out how to close it and I can’t get anywhere near it without them trying to stab me with their bone-sword things.”

“What about Barry, can’t he get you there?” Sara demanded.

Shaking his head Cisco grimaced, “They’ve got a speedster barrier.”

Sara rolled her eyes again, “Just typical. Okay, Mick help Barry get the people away. Cisco, find us a way to stop this.”

As everyone scattered another creature bore down on her, Sara fought back stunned when someone suddenly thrust a knife into the side of the creature yanking the blade up to the ribcage before pulling it out again. The thing fell and Sara stared at the man standing there with a woman just behind him watching worriedly.

“Rip?”

“Use a knife,” he told her, “Into its side and cut upwards. You’ll hit the heart.”

Before she could say anything two more attacked them. Rip pulled his companion out of the way readying himself to fight again. Rip easily dodged the smallest creature but the larger of the two caught him with a back-handed swipe throwing Rip into the tree behind them.

 

Rip’s right arm snapped when he slammed into the large oak tree. Swearing he pulled off his belt and created a makeshift sling. Luckily he was ambidextrous so grabbed the knife with his left hand. Running back he saw Sara pull Casey to one side before following his directions to kill the Gnarl not seeing the second one coming up behind.

“Casey!!” he yelled running towards her. Horror filled him as the Gnarl stabbed Casey through the chest, “No!!!!!!”

Reaching the thing that had just killed the only friend he had left Rip slammed the knife into the Gnarl with more force than was necessary, ripping through the internal organs as hard as he could. Kicking the thing away Rip fell down beside her.

“Casey?” he breathed finding only a blank stare from dead eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder before Sara said softly, “I’m sorry, Rip. I...”

“I was meant to protect her,” he cut her off his voice a complete monotone shrugging her hand off him. Standing slowly Rip gripped the knife, “Where is the portal?”

“How...” Sara stared stopping herself asking the question, “Other side of the park but Barry can’t get near it and Cisco doesn’t know how to shut it down.”

Rip took a breath, “Tell him to get me there and I can shut it down.”

Sara frowned slightly, “You’re injured, Rip and your friend...”

“I know what happened,” he forced out through gritted teeth, “But I know how to stop these things and you obviously don’t.”

She grimaced but knew she couldn’t argue with that, “Fine. Cisco, can you open a breach to where these things are coming through? I have a way to stop them.”

“Are you sure?” Cisco demanded through the comm.

“Just do it,” Rip snapped. 

Sara threw him an annoyed look before saying, “Cisco, trust me.”

Rip quickly made a few modifications to his Courier. The moment the breach opened Rip shoved Sara away from the opening. Her shock meant she wasn’t able to stop him and Rip jumped through the breach shutting it down instantly so she couldn’t follow him. 

The Gnarls were all focussed on attacking that none of them noticed him behind them as he sabotaged the breach generator. Suddenly a small breach opened up at each Gnarl dragging them back to the main rift causing a lot of confusion.

“Rip,” Sara yelled, she was running towards him but he couldn’t get past the Gnarls.

Knowing he had no way out Rip destroyed the generator, readying himself to fight for as long as he could seeing Sara’s horrified face just before the rift closed completely.


	5. Reunited

Alex smiled watching Gideon and Winn work together on upgrading the DEO’s security systems. It was nice to see their newest member so relaxed and happy.

She liked having Gideon as a roommate. The other woman was so sweet, enthusiastically curious, extremely smart and very protective of the people she counted as friends. She was also sometimes quite childlike in her innocence about the world. She hadn’t gained any more of her memories in the past three months but wasn’t letting that hold her back. She had become a fully fledged member of the DEO spending most of her time working with Winn who jokingly called her big sister. 

Alex however knew as happy as she was Gideon still looked out for the mystery man she felt she was missing.

“Are you sure this will work?” Winn was demanding when Alex walked over to join them.

Gideon frowned at him, “Of course I am. It is also a good way to ensure that the important sections, including where you work, are protected against an attack.”

Winn looked up at Alex, “I don’t think I like her anymore.”

Alex winced when she saw hurt covering Gideon’s face, “He’s only teasing because you’re right and he knows it.”

“I am,” Winn wrapped his arm around Gideon hugging her.

Gideon blushed slightly, “I should have realised.”

“Are you two ready to go for lunch?” Alex asked, “Kara is going to meet us and you know she hates being kept waiting for food.”

Winn nodded shutting down his computer, “I think a break would be a good idea.”

“Great,” Alex caught Gideon’s arm before she could protest and pulled her out of her chair, “It’s a new restaurant for you to try.”

 

Kara handed the bowl of ice cream to Gideon before she climbed onto the couch beside Alex, “So, what are we watching tonight?”

Alex smiled, “I thought we would introduce Gideon to the Wizard of Oz.”

“Yeah,” Kara grinned clapping slightly, “When I first came to Earth this was one of the first movies I saw. I love it. You will too.”

“I’m sure I shall,” Gideon said softly, closing her eyes blissfully when she licked the chocolate ice cream off her spoon.

This was their Friday night ritual since Gideon had moved in with Alex. Assuming nothing else was happening, Kara would join them for takeout and ice cream showing Gideon one of their favourite movies. This was to help her learn more about popular culture while Winn had her watching several shows on Netflix.

As the movie began Gideon listed her questions on the small tablet computer that sat at her side which she would ask at the end of the film. The lists became shorter and shorter with each passing week. Gideon had discovered a love for musicals; she thought there was something so joyful about people singing suddenly in a film. Alex was not too sure she agreed but Kara was more than happy to sit and watch them anytime.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked when she saw tears spring to Gideon’s eyes as they reached the end of the film.

“There’s no place like home,” Gideon whispered sadly, “I wish I remembered mine.”

Alex wrapped her arm around her friend while Kara moved to her other side to join the embrace, “You have us. I know it’s hard not knowing who you were but we’re here for you, Gideon.”

Relaxing into the hug Gideon smiled at her new found family.

*********************************************

Gideon stared at herself in the mirror trying to understand why she still felt wrong. She knew this was how she looked, this was how she thought she should look but there was still something strange about her reflection.

Closing her eyes Gideon tried to picture the man she knew she was missing, trying to remember something about him, something that could possibly help find him. However there was nothing, the same as there had been for the past four months.

“Gideon,” Winn’s voice came through her radio, “Alex and her team are nearly at the compound.”

“I’m on my way,” she told him, pulling her hair back from her face before heading out the locker room to take her station.

Sliding into the seat beside Winn, Gideon linked with the computer so she could monitor Alex and her team. They were exploring another of the labs that belonged to the man who had held Gideon captive.

“We’re nearing the compound,” Alex’s voice came over the radio.

“We’ve got you,” Winn told her, “Gideon, are you able to connect with their computers?”

Gideon closed her eyes frowning, “No. It is a closed system.”

“Great,” Winn grimaced, “Alex, we’re only working with your helmet-cams at the moment.”

The sigh from Alex made Gideon wince annoyed with the situation but she remained silent. She kept a watch on the team, waiting for them to enter so they could give her access to the system. A yell from one of the team preceded gunfire and cries coming from the team.

“Alex?” Winn yelled, “What’s happening?”

“Minute,” she snapped back at him. Her camera showed the team looking around nervously before they were attacked by an alien, tall with a strange bone protrusion that looked like a sword coming from its arm.

“What the hell is that?” Winn demanded as he started checking the files to try to identify the alien they were facing.

“Gunfire is bouncing right off,” Alex snapped, “We’re going to have to retreat.”

Before anyone could say another word the creature stiffened, a knife was jammed into its side which was ripped upwards blood shooting out of the wound as it fell to the ground. A tall thin man stood behind it, grimly staring at them with the blood stained knife gripped tightly in his hand.

“Identify yourself,” Alex ordered.

Gideon stared stunned at the man on the screen whispering, “Captain?”

 

Alex heard Gideon’s amazed voice but wasn’t able to ask because the man standing in front of her dropped the knife and pulled a gun out aiming directly at Alex. His face was bleak, blue eyes completely blank while he stared right through her. His right arm was obviously broken held against his chest by what appeared to be a belt and a bit of cloth, he was dressed in black denims, grey t-shirt and a brown leather jacket all covered in the blood of what Alex assumed was the creature.

“Put your weapon down,” Alex ordered the man.

He didn’t reply or move, his gun never wavering from her.

“I will not warn you again,” Alex stated sharply, “Put it down or we will be forced to fire.”

“Don’t hurt him,” Gideon’s voice came in her ear, “Let him hear my voice.”

Confusion filled her, “What?”

“Please, Alex,” Gideon begged, “I can talk him down. Let him hear my voice.”

Slowly, so not to spook the man into firing, Alex switched her radio so that Gideon’s voice would be broadcast.

“Captain Hunter,” Gideon called.

The man’s head tilted slightly, bemusement covering his face while he breathed, “Gideon?”

“I am here, Captain,” she replied.

“But you were gone,” he whispered, shaking his head, “I lost you.”

Alex heard Gideon’s deep intake of breath before she replied, “It is a long story, Captain but I promise you that I am here and that you are safe. Agent Danvers is not your enemy.”

“Gideon?” he breathed again, “Prove to me it’s really you because you were gone.”

There was a pause. Alex readied herself in case Gideon didn’t know how to prove to him she was real.

“Before leaving the cognitive intrusion,” Gideon said softly making him tilt his head again slightly, “I rather enjoyed it.”

He gasped, relief covering his face before he dropped the gun falling to his knees. Alex realised he was about to pass out. Running forward she caught him stunned that he had been hanging onto consciousness with nothing but sheer strength of will. 

“Alex?” Gideon’s worried voice called.

“He’s just unconscious,” Alex soothed, “We’ll get him back to the DEO.”

*********************************************

Gideon ran forward the moment the medical transport arrived back at the DEO, seeing her Captain carried on a stretcher unconscious but alive.

“We’re going to help him,” Alex assured while she walked with the stretcher, “Is there anything we should know?”

Gideon frowned for a moment, her memories had not fully returned but he was completely clear in her mind, “Do not sedate him. If you need him to be calm at any point then I will talk to him.”

Alex nodded, “I’ll call you in if we need you.”

“No,” Gideon told her, “Until he is in a more cognizant state I will only speak over a radio. Seeing me will confuse him.”

Alex opened her mouth to ask before deciding against it. She started after the patient to help stopping and turning back to Gideon. 

“What’s his name?”

Gideon smiled proudly, “Captain Rip Hunter.”

 

Winn took the seat at Gideon’s side, placing a mug of tea in front of her. Gideon spared a moment from watching the monitors showing her Captain being cared for by the medical team to give him a grateful smile.

“So this is who you’ve been looking for?” Winn asked.

Gideon nodded happily, “My Captain.”

“Which means?” Winn frowned in confusion.

“That is a long story and one I will tell once I know he is well,” Gideon promised. She continued to watch worried by how thin he was, by how sallow his skin was and she knew he had not been taking care of himself.

A crash from the room indicated Rip was awake and not taking well to being surrounded by strangers.

“Captain Hunter,” Gideon said over the radio, “Please calm yourself. You are safe here and the doctors are trying to help you.”

“Gideon?” he murmured confused.

Hating how anxious he sounded Gideon soothed, “I am here, Captain. I am watching over you.”

He let out a slow breath calming at her voice sliding into unconsciousness once more. Gideon felt tears prick at her eyes leaning into Winn when he wrapped an arm around her, “I hate hearing him this defeated. I never wished to hear it again.”

“He’s going to be fine,” Winn assured her.

At his assurance Gideon leaned into his comfort continuing to watch over her Captain.

 

The sound of medical equipment surrounding him was the first thing he heard. His right arm felt heavy but not as sore as he remembered. Forcing open his eyes Rip smiled in relief seeing the woman standing at his side.

“Gideon,” he breathed happily, “I thought I’d lost you.”

She smiled at him, “You should know by now, Captain that I am always here.”

“This is weird,” Rip murmured, “I must be on some really good drugs because I was sure I was awake. But here you are, my Gideon.”

She gently threaded her fingers through his hair making him sigh softly.

“It’s the weirdest dream,” Rip continued, “Because I can feel my injured arm and I never have injuries in my dreams with you.”

“Captain,” Gideon said gently, “You need to wake yourself.”

Rip grimaced, “You’ll still be here when I do?”

“I will,” she promised.

It took him a moment as he couldn’t move his right arm properly. Sliding his left arm over to his right hand, Rip tapped two fingers on his left wrist three times to wake up the way he trained to do. Rip frowned when nothing changed; Gideon was still standing at his side watching over him. He repeated the wrist tap before he checked for his pulse. He knew if he was dreaming then he wouldn’t be able to feel it.

“I’m awake?” Rip asked confused.

Gideon nodded, “Yes, Captain.”

“You’re human?” the amazement in his voice made her smile slightly.

She nodded once more taking his hand in hers, “My memory is vague right now so I am not precisely sure how it happened but I am.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Rip tugged her to him, sliding his arm around her to pull her close in a tight hug, “You’re here. I didn’t lose you.”

Gideon held onto him cuddling close, “I’m here and we are together again.”


	6. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this story. I will be adding to this as I know there are several unanswered questions.  
> Enjoy

“You weren’t human?”

Gideon nodded at the surprised question from Alex. J’onn, Winn and Kara were also in the room listening to Gideon’s explanation.

“I was the AI for Captain Hunter’s ship,” Gideon explained matter-of-factly, “I believe both you and Kara were onboard the Waverider at one point.”

“You’re that Gideon?” Kara stared at her before asking, “I thought Sara was the Captain?”

“That is another story,” Gideon stated coolly, “But the Waverider and I always belonged to Captain Hunter.”

Alex frowned at the terminology she used, “Belonged?”

“When I was not human,” Gideon replied with a shrug, “He would never use that term even then. I am his dearest friend and he is mine.”

“What exactly did Mr Hunter do?” J’onn asked, “Because it is rare for anyone to know how to kill a Gnarl.”

“A Gnarl?” Winn interrupted shuddering slightly as he remembered the creature, “Is that what that thing is called?

J’onn shrugged, “Actually its real name has about sixty-five letters and is extremely hard to pronounce. Gnarl has always been the term used for them, I’m not sure where it came from.”

“Rip was a Time Master,” Gideon replied bringing the conversation back on track, “It is possible we encountered them during a mission. Unfortunately my memory still has some gaps within it.”

“What’s a Time Master?” Kara asked.

Gideon sighed slightly, “They were trained to remove aberrations in the timeline along with stopping Time Pirates. Rip was one of the best and when the Time Masters were destroyed he continued to protect time.”

“He’s obviously trained to fight,” Alex noted, “Considering his injuries I still can’t believe he was able to stand, never mind kill that...Gnarl then hold a gun on me. And I get the feeling he wouldn’t have missed.”

“Rip is extremely stubborn,” Gideon told them proudly, “He is also a brilliant man. Resourceful with genius level intellect, he would be an asset to the DEO.”

J’onn mused on everything Gideon had told them before he nodded, “I will speak with him once he is deemed fit by the medical staff and consider having him join us.”

Gideon gave a nod before she slipped out of the room to check on her Captain once more.

“Well?” J’onn turned to them for their opinions.

“Gideon has been looking for him since she woke up,” Alex reminded him, “I think if she trusts him then we should be open to the possibility.”

Kara nodded in agreement with her sister, “You should talk to him at least.”

“I will. Thank you for your opinions,” J’onn noted dismissing them. When he was alone he mused over everything Gideon had told him about their latest guest.

 

Gideon walked softly into the room where her Captain was sleeping. Her memory of the last time she had seen him had returned so she understood why he had not been taking care of himself. Something she would have words with him about once he was feeling better.

The bag he had been carrying with him sat on a chair next to the bed, confirmed as being safe and cleaned of the Gnarls blood as best as possible. Opening it Gideon quickly found Rip’s pocket-watch with the picture of Miranda and Jonas. Sadly she traced the two smiling faces wishing they were still here for him. She set it on the cabinet beside his bed for him so he would see them when he awoke before checking if there was anything else inside that he would need. A frown touched Gideon’s lips when she pulled out the charred cube that had once been her back-up CPU.

“It was all I had left of you,” Rip’s voice made her turn to find him lying watching her, sadness in his eyes.

She moved to his side and gently stroked his cheek, “I am here now.”

His eyes shut tightly, “You weren’t though.”

Gideon took his hand holding onto it as she slid her fingers through his hair, “I promise, Captain that you are not alone anymore.”

Rip gripped her hand tightly leaning into her touch, “How long do I have with you before they take me away?”

Gideon frowned confused, “What do you mean?”

“The Bureau still have me under arrest,” he spat bitterly.

“What?” surprise filled her.

“Or I was until I...” he hesitated before finishing, “Managed to leave.”

Gideon squeezed his hand, “You mean you ran away.”

He shrugged.

“Captain?”

“What was the point of sticking around?” he whispered, “I had no one left to fight for. Everyone...everyone...”

Gideon rested her forehead against his hushing him, “It’s alright, Captain. You’re not alone, I’m here and I promise you that no one will take you from me again.”

“How?” he sighed.

Gideon smiled at him, “Because this is not the same Earth.”

“The dimensional breach the Gnarls were using was actually to an alternate universe,” Rip realised with relief, “They can’t find me?”

“They can’t,” she assured him.

“And you’ll be here?” Rip whispered.

She climbed onto the bed beside him, tucking her head against his neck wrapping her arm around his waist, “Of course I shall, Captain. I may be human now but I am still your Gideon. And I like having my dearest friend close by always.”

*********************************************

Rip slowly wandered around the small section of the DEO building he was allowed access to. Gideon had been specific about where he could and couldn’t go as well as how disappointed she’d be if he tried to go somewhere he shouldn’t.

In human form she was extremely hard to disappoint, Rip had realised this very quickly over the past few days. He was sure it was her eyes because they were so full of innocence and upsetting her made them impossibly wide.

It didn’t matter anyway because Rip had no desire to look at anything that would force him into caring about the world.

“Mr Hunter,” a voice interrupted his wandering.

Turning Rip saw the man in charge of the DEO walking towards him, “What can I do for the Martian who pretends to be human?”

Surprise crossed the other man’s face.

“I’ve been trained to spot a shape-shifter and the painkillers I’m on for my arm are making it easier to detect,” Rip explained before adding, “You might want to look into that.”

The other man frowned slightly his dark eyes boring into Rip, a sudden small frown touching his lips.

Rip chuckled darkly, “I can also tell when you’re trying to read my mind and block you.”

“A very good skill to have,” the man said before introducing himself, “I am J’onn J’onzz.”

Rip nodded slightly, “I’ve met another version of you. We didn’t get along but that isn’t unusual for me apparently.”

“I believed it’s time we had a conversation regarding what happens now the doctors have deemed you healthy,” J’onn told him.

Rip forced himself to keep his face set in the same indifferent expression despite the feeling of anxiety that hit him, “Which means?”

“Why were you under arrest by this Time Bureau?” J’onn asked, his arms folded while he stared at Rip.

“Because I made a mistake,” Rip replied coldly.

J’onn continued to stare at him without a word waiting for him to elaborate.

Rip sighed, “How much has Gideon told you?”

“You were something called a Time Master,” J’onn replied, “And continued to protect time after they were destroyed.”

Rip let out a harsh laugh, “She didn’t tell you I destroyed them?” he stopped J’onn saying anything; “There’s no need to worry. They were corrupt and intent on allowing a power-mad despot rule the world. I created the Time Bureau to take up the mantle.”

“You were under arrest by your own organisation?” J’onn asked confused.

Rip sighed, he didn’t want to talk about this but knew he had to or he could lose Gideon again, “For some reason they wouldn’t listen to me about a threat to the entirety of time so I tried to stop it myself. I trusted the wrong people, people I thought I would be able to count on to understand but after I made a mistake they threw me to the wolves.”

J’onn frowned as he took in everything Rip had told him.

“Do you want to see?” Rip said suddenly, “Because I will let you see exactly what I did if it’s the only way.”

J’onn nodded and stepping closer reached out to touch Rip’s temple. Letting loose his memories Rip felt slightly satisfied that the other man staggered slightly when he felt all of Rip’s anguish and guilt.

Pulling himself together J’onn stated, “Gideon tells me that you would be an asset to the DEO due to your training as well as your abilities with technology.”

“Thank you but no,” Rip replied.

J’onn frowned confused.

“Captain?” Gideon called, appearing suddenly from nearby.

“I thought we agreed this would be a private conversation,” J’onn said annoyed when she reached them, “I am your boss, remember?”

Rip smiled, comforted by the fact she had been listening in, “Gideon has a tendency to be overprotective of me.”

“With good reason,” Gideon retorted before turning to J’onn, “Would you excuse us for a moment please?”

Rolling his eyes J’onn left them alone muttering how he was supposed to be in charge.

 

Gideon waited until J’onn had left them alone before she turned to Rip, “I thought you would want to work with us here. Protecting people the way you always have.”

Rip sighed starting to walk knowing she would walk with him, “I’m done, Gideon.”

“What do you mean?” she asked concerned.

Stopping he turned to her, “I mean that all my life I was told I had a duty to protect the timeline, that I had to sacrifice what I wanted for a higher purpose. I was told this by people who used me and murdered the two people I loved more than anything.”

“Even then you continued...”

“Because I was still brainwashed by my upbringing,” he snapped, “They took a child and told him they’d saved him from dying of starvation on the streets. Who’s to say that’s true? We know they could alter memories. I’m not even sure Michael was actually my name.”

“Captain...”

“I have no idea what about me is real,” he continued angrily, “I might have an actual family somewhere that I don’t remember. Would I still be with them if I didn’t have the bloody IQ Druce used to make so much about.”

She stared at him sadly before taking his hand moving closer after a moment. Being careful of his broken arm and other injuries Gideon hugged him, feeling him slowly wrap his arm around her.

“I did all I could to protect the team,” he murmured, holding onto her, “I tried to get the others in the Bureau to listen to me about Mallas but they wouldn’t. They thought I didn’t care about the agents who died, of course I do.”

“I know,” she whispered.

He closed his eyes, “I was going to keep fighting but then you were gone and I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“I’m here now,” Gideon reminded him.

“I know but I’m done, Gideon. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t be what they wanted me to be,” Rip sighed, resting his cheek against her hair, “Why can’t I have what I want for once?”

“What do you want?” she asked gently.

Rip pulled back and looked at her, “I want my best friend back in my life but I don’t want to be responsible for other people anymore. I want a job which isn’t life or death all the time. Please let me have that. To no longer be Rip Hunter, Protector of Time. Please let me just be Michael,” he begged with tears in his eyes, “That’s all I want, Gideon to simply be Michael.”

Wrapping her arms around him again Gideon hugged him tightly, “Of course you can. I promise.”

*********************************************

Alex helped Gideon unpack in the new apartment that she was sharing with the man she called her Captain.

“You know you don’t need to move in with him,” Alex noted, “He’ll only be one flight of stairs up.”

Gideon smiled at her friend, “I know, Alex. I am grateful that you gave me a home when I needed one but he needs me now.”

“I know when you were an AI,” Alex said softly, “That you served him...”

“No,” Gideon cut her off, “I never served Rip. My purpose was to protect him but that is not what this is. We were together, a team for over fifteen years and he always treated me as a person because to him I was always real,” she smiled slightly, “I was never just code, I was his friend and somehow I came to care for him too in a way out with my programming.”

Alex smiled slightly, “You mean you love him.”

“He is my dearest friend,” Gideon told her, “My family. And all I want is to see him smile the way he would when he was with Miranda and Jonas. I miss that smile but I don’t know if he will smile like that again.”

“I see him smile with you,” Alex said, wrapping an arm around her friend, “I think he’ll be fine with you here.”

Gideon hugged her back, “I am hoping our Friday nights will continue?”

“Of course,” Alex rolled her eyes, “Just because you moved out doesn’t mean we stop being friends.”

A shy smile touched Gideon’s lips.

Alex hugged her again, “Okay, I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you for your help,” Gideon told her.

Squeezing her hand once more Alex headed out the apartment leaving Gideon in the middle of her new living room. 

 

Gideon walked to her Captain’s room finding him sitting on the bed staring out the window. His broken arm was in a sling keeping it against his body. She kept having to ensure he didn’t take his arm out of it to try to do something. Suddenly sensing her presence Rip turned to her, smiling at her presence just as Alex had said he did.

“I am completely unpacked, Captain,” she told him taking a seat at his side.

Rip nodded, “You know you didn’t have to move.”

“We lived together for fifteen years, Captain,” she reminded him interlacing her fingers with his, “Now I remember you then I want things back the way they should be.”

He turned to look out the window again at the city before him, “I missed you, Gideon.”

Resting her head against his shoulder she squeezed his hand, “I missed you too, Captain. Even when I couldn’t remember you I knew I was missing someone important to me.”

“I’m sorry I’m disappointing you,” Rip told her, quickly explaining when she moved away looking at him confused, “Because I don’t want to join the DEO.”

“I am not disappointed,” she assured him, “All I want, Rip is for you to be happy and if being Michael is what will make you happy then I will be by your side the way I always have.”

She felt all the tension slide out of him while he held her hand slightly tighter and she knew that they would face the future they way they’d faced everything else.

Together.


End file.
